


Sometimes you just need your green boyfriends awkward cuddles

by Karls_idols



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ryuu cries, imagine disappearing from i7 for ages and coming back with this to show for it haha, irs all good at the end, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Ryuu calls Yamato in a panicked frenzy. Yamato goes and makes him feel better.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sometimes you just need your green boyfriends awkward cuddles

When Yamato has gotten the call from Ryuu asking him to come over, he left immediately. Ryuu didn’t only sound distressed, but on the verge of tears, and Yamato would be damned if he left his boyfriend alone in such a state.

Yamato knew he had to be up early and in the car for a photoshoot, and staying at Ryuu’s would only delay him. 

While his relationship with Ryuu was kept private and secret from his group, when Yamato said he had to leave so late at night to comfort a friend, everyone was more than understanding, and had reassured him they’d get Tsumugi to pick him up from wherever he was going.

Yamato had never been good at comforting, by any means. It made him feel vulnerable, awkward, and he didn’t really know what to do. But if Ryuu wanted him, Yamato would squeeze him so hard that he would break a rib.

While he wished that seeing Ryuu would lead to maybe some making out, Yamato underneath Ryuu’s strong body as he dominated him, or wished for a snuggle session, it seemed it would not be so. Especially since it sounded like Ryuu was about to cry.

Yamato exited his taxi as quickly as he could after paying, and made his way into the lobby or Ryuu’s apartment complex and into the elevator, praying that his glasses, hat and mask would cover his face enough to not be recognised.

He hurried along the corridor after leaving the elevator. It didn’t take long before he was tapping on Ryuu’s door with a frantic fist. There was a long, excruciating five seconds of silence before some shuffling was heard on the other side of the door.

It opened with a slight creak, and Yamato didn’t even get a chance to look at Ryuu before he was pulled into a bear hug, glasses pressing hard into his face, the door slamming behind him.

It broke Yamato’s heart to hear Ryuu’s coughed and choked sobs. All Yamato could do was wrap his coated arms around his boyfriends chest and move his right hand to caress the back of his head.

Yamato didn’t say anything and neither did Ryuu through his sobs. The silence and touch was all they needed. 

Hearing the pain in Ryuu’s sobs almost made Yamato want to cry. He wasn’t an emotional person by any means, but that didn’t mean that he never cried.

Ryuu sounded like a kicked puppy as he cried, and the tight grip around Yamato’s waist confirmed that he was Ryuu’s life-ring at the minute, the only thing keeping him grounded.

After a couple more shaky sobs and incredibly wobbly breaths, Ryuu pulled back and looked down to Yamato in embarrassment, loosening his grip. “S-Sorry...-“ “Don’t apologise. It’s not your fault.”

Ryuu nodded, sliding Yamato’s coat off and hanging it up while he took his shoes off.

They walked into the living room together. “W-Want a drink?” Ryuu offered, feeling guilty for crying in front of his boyfriend and for calling him out so late.

“I’ll get it, you sit. Do you want beer or water?” Yamato asked, heading into Ryuu’s kitchen. He basically lived there anyway, it was their shared space.

“Beer, please,” Ryuu said quietly, getting out a duvet and placing it over the sofa. He sat under it and waited for Yamato to come back.

Yamato came back with two bottles of beer and handed one of them to Ryuu. He climbed under the duvet and sat in the Okinawan’s large lap, snuggling up to his chest and taking a sip of beer.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yamato asked, nuzzling his nose into Ryuu’s cheek and pressing a small kiss to the same area.

“I’m just stressed with work....I love it! But, it’s a lot sometimes. The whole...sexy...thing,” Ryuu trailed. Being the sexy sexy ero beast made him so uncomfortable. He just wanted to be true to himself, and he had to completely ignore his father’s presence on live Tv and had to talk about his stepfather. What could be worse?

Yamato nodded in understanding. He didn’t know exactly what Ryuu was going through, and he didn’t pretend to. All he knew was that Ryuu needed him, and that was enough to make Yamato support him.

“Mmm...It’ll get better, though. You could talk to Anaesagi, see if your schedule can be reoworked. Just don’t be sad, alright? I don’t like to see you like this,” Yamato said, pressing a kiss to Ryuu’s jaw.

“I’ll try, but Anaesagi really won’t be happy about it...” he said quietly, resting his hand on top of Yamato’s.

“Hey, don’t say that. Just try. We’ll go out for drinks when your schedules opened up a bit,” Yamato said with a smirk.

Ryuu couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, and you can stay over again. We can order out. What do you want, soba?”

Yamato smiled, seeing Ryuu’s spirits lifted made him feel at ease. “Sure, not sure about the soba though. Let’s just go bar hopping, I haven’t been in awhile,” he hummed, locking his fingers with Ryuu.

“That sounds great too. When our schedules overlap on a day off again we should go to the beach. Just like last time,” Ryuu said, peppering kisses to the top of Yamato’s head.

“Sure, I’d love to do that again,” Yamato said, nuzzling gently into Ryuu’s collarbone with a smile.

Their conversation continued on for hours, late into the night. They talked about work, friends, Ryuu’s family, made plans for the coming few weeks and just enjoyed one another’s company.

Before they knew it, the beer had rushed to their heads, and they fell asleep on the couch, forgetting all about the bad mood from earlier on.

Yamato awoke the next morning, jolting up. Luckily, he did have at least half an hour to freshen up. Why didn’t he remember to set his alarm?!

His jolt had awoken Ryuu, who mumbled and tried to pull him back down softly. “Sorry, I have to get ready!” He said, fumbling around for his glasses that had fallen off during his sleep.

“Huh....? Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Ryuu exclaimed, getting up and going to get some water for Yamato.

“It’s not your fault, Ryuu. I should’ve set an alarm. I’ve got half an hour to be ready at least. Can I borrow your bathroom.? And clothes?” Yamato asked, taking the water from Ryuu’s hand.

“Go for it. You have a spare toothbrush here right?” He asked, kissing Yamato’s cheek.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Yamato brushed his teeth, got changed and freshened up. He had ten minutes before Tsumugi arrived. It was not a lot of time, and he was starving.

He did feel really comfy in Ryuu’s jumper. He kept his jeans from yesterday on, though. As buff as he was, he’d never fill the Absolute godsend that was Ryuu’s thighs.

“Here, this is for the road.” Ryuu said with a smile, handing Yamato a little bag with a bagel and an apple in it. “I’m sorry it’s not much, I haven’t shopped in awhile,” he admitted.

Yamato wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s neck and squeezed him tight. “It’s great, thank you. If you ever need to call me again like last night, I’d be more than happy to come back again.”

“Thank you, Yamato. I’ll talk with Anaesagi today, and see if my schedule can be changed up a bit,” Ryuu said with a smile.

Yamato’s phone rang. “I’ve gotta go now. See you soon. Call me later and let me know,” he said.

“Yeah.”

They shared a quick kiss before Yamato left, most reluctant to do so. 

He left the building and got into the car next to Tsumugi. 

Tsumugi was going to say she recognised that clothing, but kept her mouth sealed as tight as anything when she realised it was Ryuu’s. They would have to have words later, but that could be saved for when Yamato was drunk and ready to spill the beans.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me over Ryuyama on Instagram and Twitter @Karls_idols Lmao I disappeared from writing i7 for about a year and come back with this shit


End file.
